


Valentiny's Day

by atinybear (yeolakkuma)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/atinybear
Summary: He's waiting in Mingi's room, of course, so it's really a matter of time before he walks in.And when he does, boy is Hongjoong kind of crushed. Mingi's face is screwed into some mix of confusion and anger. He's looking around his room like Mingi redecorated with things from outer space."This is," Mingi starts, "a mess and a fire hazard. And, what in the world is that smell?"--or, Hongjoong tries to surprise Mingi but it doesn't quite go the way it should.





	Valentiny's Day

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ateez fic. please be gentle. its valentine's day my dudes, so here's a little something. **very un-beta'd**

Hongjoong is  _ determined _ . 

It’s that time of year to show the person you love, that you love them. He knows that won’t be an easy task. The person Hongjoong loves has absolutely no idea that he’s head over heels for him. In fact, if it were up to Mingi to decide what they were it would be “the best of bros”. Hongjoong is tired of being the “best friend”. He wants to be “the boyfriend".   
  
So he's on a mission.

  
He wakes up twenty minutes before Mingi. It's February 14th, and Mingi has said absolutely nothing about dates or plans, so Hongjoong plans to monopolize this and use it in his favor. By the time Mingi is actually awake, Hongjoong has breakfast made. It smells wonderful and he hasn’t burnt anything at all.    
  
Mingi strolls in with messy hair still in his boxers. Hongjoong tries to pay it no mind. They've lived together for years. It didn't really make Hongjoong nervous until he started to realize how handsome and kind Mingi was.    
  
"Breakfast?" Mingi mumbles, "Did I win the lottery?"   
  
Hongjoong laughs then sets a plate down on the table, "Yeah. I was feeling generous."   
  
Mingi sits down then Hongjoong grabs some food for himself. He sits across from Mingi and they lock ankles like they normally would do, except this time, Hongjoong feels his face getting hot. He tries not to let that bother him either. This is "normal" behavior.   
  
Mingi tries to talk around taking bites of his food, "Plans today?"   
  
Hongjoong shakes his head then shrugs, "No. I didn't make any."   
  
All Mingi does in return is hum then, he starts eating again. He has the unreadable face on. The one he uses when he doesn't want Hongjoong to know what he's thinking.   
  
"Me either," he says, "We can watch a movie or something later if you want. I need to go to the store in a bit but then my afternoon is free."   
  
Perfect, Hongjoong thinks. He needs that time to prepare his surprise. He nods then takes a sip of juice. "That sounds good to me."   
  
Nothing else is really said. They eat mostly in silence. Mingi says he wants to grab food and drinks at the store but stumbles on his words when he mentions other stuff. He won't elaborate and Hongjoong doesn't want to upset him before he sets his other plans in motion.   
  
After-all, love is a battlefield. You have to pick and choose your battles.   
  
  
  
Mingi was long gone when Hongjoong set his plans into motion. He walks to his closet and pulls out all the supplies he had bought earlier in the week; silk petals, candles, and some cute clothes that one of his friends said would "set the mood". He wasn't really sure how a pink sweater and really small boy shorts was sexy, but he went for it.   
  
The only thing that is missing when Hongjoong lights the last candle is Mingi. He's dressed and ready, and just waiting. He waits for a while, sitting on the bed picking at his fuzzy socks. He plays with a few of the petals, examining their color. There are pink and white, and some red mixed in. He wonders if Mingi will even like something like this.   
  
By the time Mingi’s actually made it home, Hongjoong is half-asleep. He's sitting with his head on his knees, eyes closed. It's when he hears the front door close that he jumps. He's waiting in Mingi's room, of course, so it's really a matter of time before he walks in.   
  
And when he does, boy is Hongjoong kind of crushed. Mingi's face is screwed into some mix of confusion and anger. He's looking around his room like Mingi redecorated with things from outer space.   
  
"This is," Mingi starts, "a mess and a fire hazard. And, what in the world is that smell?"   
  
Hongjoong is upset. He hops off of Mingi's bed and stomps away. But before he slams the door, he turns toward Mingi and says, "It's the cologne that I wear that you love so much. The one that you're always saying smells so good on me."   
  
Then, he's slamming a second door. This was not the reaction Hongjoong was expecting. He thought maybe Mingi would think it was funny or maybe he would think it was sweet. He definitely didn't expect Mingi to say something like that. Hongjoong sits on the floor and tries not to cry. He doesn't hear silence for long.   
  
Mingi is knocking on his door moments later. "Hongjoong? Joong-ie?"   
  
He doesn't answer. He sits on the floor and stares at the paper under his desk.   
  
"Hey," Mingi is whispering and by the sound of it, he's sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."   
  
Hongjoong is sour, "Then why did you say it!"   
  
"Because," Mingi sighs, then jiggles the door handle. It's not locked. "I'm stupid and I'm coming in."   
  
Hongjoong doesn't move. He's shoved his knees into his sweater and is still sitting on the floor. Mingi lets himself in and instead of standing in front of Hongjoong, he sits behind him and pulls him into his lap. It's different than normal. Hongjoong's heart is racing.   
  
Mingi puts a bag in front of Hongjoong then wraps his arms around him. "Open it. I'm sorry."   
  
Hongjoong pouts but opens the bag anyway. Inside is a small box of chocolates, and a little stuffed dog holding a heart that says, "be mine". Hongjoong no longer has it in him to be angry at Mingi. He wants to be mad, but the little dog is so adorable. Hongjoong melts, leaning back into Mingi's embrace.   
  
Mingi whispers into Hongjoong's hair, his nose pressed behind his ear, "I was really nervous. I didn't mean to say that, it just kind of came out."   
  
"I spent so much money on those petals and candles," Hongjoong whispers. He holds the stuffed dog against his chest and tries to smile. "Why a dog? You know I love minions."   
  
"I know!" Mingi chuckles, "but this was super last minute and they didn't have anything I was looking for, so I had to settle for what I could get."   
  
Hongjoong doesn't want to get his hopes up but he tries anyway. "So what does this mean?"   
  
"It means what it says." Mingi whispers. He presses the lightest of kisses behind Hongjoong's ear. "Be mine, Joong-ie. I'm not stupid. I know what breakfast was and what the petals were for. I'm also, not blind."   
  
Hongjoong nibbles on his lip. This is really happening. Not in the best of ways, but it's happening. "So, if you knew...why didn't you do anything sooner?"   
  
"I was afraid.," Mingi says flatly.   
  
That makes Hongjoong laugh. "No way. You're tall and handsome and reach for things on the top shelf for me. You're perfect, Mingo."   
  
"You know that irritates me."   
  
"So does 'Joong-ie' but you don't seem to care."   
  
Mingi squeezes Hongjoong then pulls him back onto the floor. "I care! I care enough that I bought you super expensive chocolates!"   
  
Hongjoong fights back, wiggling around with his stuffed dog shoved into Mingi's face. "These are convenience store candies!!"   
  
"And they better be worth the money I spent on them!"   
  
They wrestle for a moment before Hongjoong is laughing too hard and Mingi is holding his arms down. The little stuffed dog is tossed across the room, and Hongjoong feels defenseless. He has no weapons and his guard is completely down. He looks up and sees Mingi smiling.   
  
Then it's slow motion and slow kisses.   
  
Hongjoong feels the knots in his stomach ravel and unravel; over and over. Mingi leans down and presses their lips together, once, twice, then three times. Mingi pulls back and waits. Hongjoong's cheeks are bright red; he can feel their warmth as Mingi's cool hands settle on his face.    
  
"Are we," Mingi starts. He's breathless and stuttering. "Are we really doing this?"   
  
Hongjoong nods his head several times quickly. He stops, takes a breath, then nods again slowly, "Yeah, yeah. We're doing this."   
  
"Good." Mingi whispers.   
  
"Good."    
  
Hongjoong licks his lips. Mingi's eyes follow his tongue in and out of his mouth. Then they’re kissing again. More this time. Mingi presses harder, touches more skin, then Hongjoong can't get his arms around him fast enough. He shoves his hands into the back of Mingi's pants and groans when he rolls his hips. It's the smallest bit of friction but it's what Hongjoong wants.   
  
Then, Hongjoong is being moved again. This time, a little more gently. He's lifted off the floor and set in Mingi's lap as he rests against the wall. He's completely forgotten about the boy shorts and the sweater. But Mingi is placing his hands on Hongjoong's hips as he tries to shove the sweater over himself.   
  
"You're cute," Mingi whispers into Hongjoon's neck.   
  
"Shut up." Hongjoong sighs. He wants to smack Mingi for that comment. "I'll kick your ass."   
  
"You're only saying that because we're eye level."   
  
Hongjoong stops for a moment and narrows his eyes. Mingi's right. But, that doesn't mean he can't play unfair in other ways. Mingi's fingers press harder into Hongjoong's hips as he slowly grinds down on Mingi's lap. He's very obviously turned on and Hongjoong loves the way his head falls back against the wall when he starts to kiss his neck.   
  
Mingi's arms wrap around Hongjoong and he's hauled closer. "Do I need to like...prep you or something?"   
  
Both their faces are bright red when Hongjoong shakes his head. He hasn't exactly told Mingi about his nightly activities or his toys. Another day, another discussion. "Um, no... just don't break me, Mingo."   
  
"I won't," Mingi whispers, "Maybe next time."   
  
Hongjoong giggles, but he can't wait for that day. He slowly reaches for Mingi's pants, then waits. He doesn't want to scare Mingi if this is his first time. Mingi looks nervous, so Hongjoong leans closer and kisses him softly.   
  
"We'll go slow if you want," Hongjoong says.   
  
Mingi nods his head, then put his hands on Hongjoong's thighs, "I've just waited a really long ass time for this and I don't want to mess it up. I've wanted to bury my dick in your for ages but I wanted your heart first."   
  
Hongjoong smiles then kisses Mingi harder, "Don't ever say you aren't the romantic type."   
  
Mingi slowly moves his hands up Hongjoong's thighs, then palms at his dick. There's a small wet patch forming and Hongjoong is trying not to seem too eager. It's all for naught when he finally gets Mingi's pants undone. He's becoming impatient. He's waited too long for this; maybe as long as Mingi. He pulls Mingi's length out then slowly starts to stroke him.   
  
"This is...," Mingi sounds breathless again. His eyes flutter shut as Hongjoong starts to pick up the pace. Definitely impatient. "Underwear. Off. Take them off."   
  
Mingi is impatient now. He's pulling Hongjoong in for passionate kisses while trying to get him out of his clothes. Mingi only has his pants down to his thighs when Hongjoong is straddling him again sans little shorts. It's an arm's reach to grab lube out of his nightstand, then he's squeezing almost too much on his fingers before he's stroking Mingi again.   
  
"Please," Mingi begs, "just sit on my dick. We can have slow, romantic sex later or kinky, weird sex. Whatever you want, just please ride me right now."   
  
Hongjoong laughs but does what he's told. He's lube himself and Mingi up enough that the stretch won't be too much. He's seen Mingi's dick enough to know that he won't be hurting tonight. (Hongjoong laughs to himself. Tonight; probably not tomorrow if Mingi wants the kinky sex.)   
  
Hongjoong is still slow, makes Mingi moan and beg for him to go faster. He's purposely teasing, moving up and down at his own pace. Mingi is holding onto his hips, fingertips pressed hard into his skin.   
  
"I'm not going to break, Joong-ie."   
  
Hongjoong chuckles then decides to give 'em the ol' razzle-dazzle. Give Mingi what he really wants. Hard and fast. Hongjoong is bouncing in Mingi's lap, his own needs neglected as he drapes his arms over Mingi's shoulders. He can't help how good it feels as he moans and sighs. Mingi's face is buried in his neck, leaving wet kisses and little love bites. There's going to be marks, and Hongjoong doesn't care.   
  
"Don't stop." Mingi whispers. "Please."   
  
Hongjoong nods his head and keeps going. He's starting to tire out but he's definitely not going to quit. It feels too good as he fucks Mingi stupid. He keeps whispering about how amazing Hongjoong is and Hongjoong just keeps telling Mingi how he's longed for this. He leans in and kisses Mingi, stroking his cheek and looking him in the eyes.   
  
Mingi holds him down and makes him go slower. "Be mine, please? No one else's. I want you to stay with me."   
  
"I never planned on leaving." Hongjoong can feel his gut twisting. He's getting close. He's so used to the toys, the real thing feels so much better. "I'll always be yours as long as you'll be mine."   
  
"I've never been anyone else's," is all Mingi says before he's pulling out and grasping to stroke both of them together.   
  
It feels _ really _ good. Hongjoong can't keep it together as he grabs for the back of Mingi's head. He holds some of his hair between his fingers as Mingi groans. He feels both of them shaking, getting closer and closer. Mingi drags his nails down Hongjoong's thigh and he's completely undone in seconds. His orgasm rips through him and he nearly messes his sweater. Mingi follows a moment later as Hongjoong pulls on his hair, riding out his high with his face in Mingi's neck.   
  
It takes a few moments for them to piece themselves back together, breath steadying between soft kisses and even softer praises. Mingi grabs for a towel abandoned by the nightstand to wipe himself and his hands. Hongjoong puts his shorts back on then helps Mingi pull his pants up. They stand awkwardly for a moment before Hongjoong is being pulled into the warmest, tightest hug he's ever received from Mingi.   
  
"You have no idea what kind of things I want to do with you."    
  
Hongjoong chuckles as he walks them to his bed. He needs rest and Mingi is the perfect snuggle buddy. "Tell me."   
  
Mingi pulls him close, putting his head on top of Hongjoong's like usual. Mingi's hand finds Hongjoong's hip, except this time...he's slowly tickling up and down his sides. "I want to take you on cheesy dates. I want to kiss you in the rain. I want to get a pet with you."   
  
Hongjoong hums. Everything sounds so nice. He's trying not to cry though. This is a reality. Mingi might have thought his idea was dumb, but he was still there in Hongjoong's bed.   
  
"I love you, Mingo." Hongjoong whispers. He snuggles in close, wrapping his arms around Mingi the best he can. He can feel the smile that spread across Mingi's face. It matches his own.   
  
"I love you too, ya know." Mingi replies, "Have for a really long time. You're stuck with me now."   
  
Hongjoong laughs. He can feel sleep coming. He needs to recharge before Mingi wants another round or to clean the entire apartment of flower petals. "I was stuck with you before. The only thing that's changed is now you can kiss me and tell me I'm pretty, and you'll mean it."

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter : [ at ya boi](https://twitter.com/ya_boi_kuma)


End file.
